See you later
by teddybunny99
Summary: "Could it be that he…? Oh No! No! No! T-that can't be...he doesn't…" her heart ached a bit at that silly thought, but what do you expect? They're nine year old creepers, a victim of puppy love. My first one-shot. IchiHime.


**A/N:** Um, hi…this is my first Bleach fanfic and one-shot…and I just love IchiHime! I hope you like it…You'll get who these characters are though…thanks for clicking my story…and reading too…

*\\*/* being Bunny Bear…Teddybunny99 */*\\*

* * *

_**See you later**_

The sky was gray, everything was surrounded by darkness, and it was raining that Tuesday afternoon. Two figures were running, as the rain got stronger, trying to find shelter. One of them slipped and fell on the muddy ground. The figure started to sob. One of its knees was wounded.

The other figure sighed. He was use to this but still he can't help but be mad at this person for being so clumsy! Nevertheless, he helped that person to stand up anyway and then, he didn't expect these to happen.

A small hand reached out to wipe a stray tear from a young girl's pretty face. That was bold of him. Never did he try to comfort a girl this way. He would just bark at them telling them to be tough and strong! But now, why is he doing this?

"Hey." He said softly." Don't cry anymore. I hate it when you cry." his voice quite audible.

She cried softly now, trying to mask the pain shooting out from her wounded knee.

"I-I'm not c-crying…. I-I just….h-had a _hic-_up…" she said in between sobs.

He scowled obviously not liking the way she tried to soothe out his worries. So he sighed and said "You know, you're a real terrible liar."

She blushed, she was caught lying again. He reached inside his jacket and grabbed a hanky, good thing it wasn't that wet, and anyway they were under a tree and the rain's not that strong, so it's safe to use it just yet.

"Here" he gave out his handkerchief." You'll need it more than I do so…" he scratched the back of his head trying to hide his almost evident blush.

"_What the heck is wrong with me?" _Why was he so shy this time? "_It's not like I'm giving her something l-like a gift f-from...oh whatever!"_ He scolded himself. Why was he acting this way towards this girl anyway?

She stared at him, bewildered. Why was he offering her his hanky? Shouldn't he use it since it's his? And after all, most of the boys aren't like this! They're all rough and naughty, they even, well some, hates girls like her. So why is he doing this to her?

"_Could it be that he…? Oh No! No! No! T-that can't be...he doesn't…" _her heart ached a bit at that silly thought, but what do you expect? They're nine year old creepers, a victim of puppy love.

Now he's mad, but not whole heartily. Why won't she take his offer? The hanky's getting a bit wet now, and his patience's wavering thin too. Is she thinking that he's weird for offering her his help? Well, it's not weird! He just wanted to help her. He frowned. She still didn't take hold of the hanky he handed out. He cursed under his breath.

"Come on." He abruptly yet gently took hold of her right cheek and then gently wiped the dirt on her left cheek. She was dainty, yes she was, but the darn mud and rain made her look like a damsel in distress! But then again, if she was the princess, then he will be her prince, her hero.

"Don't cry anymore, alright?" he asked a concerned look on his face.

She was frozen, too shocked to move or even to resist. _"Why is he so kind to me?" _Soon enough, she melted in his hands and stuttered a small 'thank you.'

"T-thank you." Her words inaudible face red as she looked at the ground, embarrassed to face him. She found the ground quite interesting so far.

Then she realized, they were very filthy and soaking wet. _"Oh no, he's soaking wet because me! I'm so clumsy! Now his mom will get mad at him because he got all muddy and then he'll catch a cold and then maybe the aliens will find him and try to abduct him so that they can dissect him to try and find if his brain is filled with little blue men in red hats who also caught the cold and-" _

"You okay?" he asked when he notice her tear up again.

This made her stop her utterly wide and active imagination. She looked up at him. Their eyes met, no one spoke. _"This is weird." _He thought to himself. His heart was hammering loud inside his ribcage and it was really hard for him to breathe. She then blushed, quite heavily. This made him raise one elegant brow.

"_Did she catch a cold? Damn it! Of course she did! We're soaking wet and we're still in the rain!" _he mused to himself. He reached out one hand as he serenely placed one hand on her damp forehead. If possible, her face lit up in an even brighter hue.

"W-wha-?" she stuttered, too shocked to form coherent words. "You're face is red, you must have caught a cold then. But at least you don't have a fever." His voice rough yet friendly.

When he removed his hand, only then she realized that she missed the warmth of him. Now she shivered, and he noticed this. _"She is cold."_ With that thought, he grabbed hold of her left hand and gently pulled her to a drier perimeter.

"Come on! The rain's getting stronger now. Let's find shelter."

* * *

Little feet scrambled towards a near waiting shed. When they came to a halt, they were breathless. He haven't let go of her hand yet and she sort of noticed this. Shyly, she tapped him and said.

"Um, m-my hand please?" she weakly alleged. "Huh? Oh s-sorry" he rashly let go, clear embarrassment shown on his face.

The rain filled the silence. No one dared to speak first. They sat there waiting for the rain to stop. Their stares somewhat with disinterest as the rain quickly came to a more tranquil state. The tension grew heavier as two or more raindrops fell on a near potted plant.

"Ahem." The boy, though blushing, courageously cut the thick tension between them. "The rain seems to have stop, a little" he added the last word to reassure "I'll uh, walk you home." He said firmly, making no space for negotiation.

He never actually walked a girl home before, nor did he ever try to! But right now, there's this part of him that shouts that he must do this. He must protect her, since she's so clumsy and very naïve, but somehow, this girl captured his heart._"I'm a sick puppy in love." _He always hate this feeling, it makes him sick. Ironically, it's love by the way.

At first, it was all so sudden, but she nodded fervently with bashfulness though. She never thought he would ask, yet it made her heart flutter and beat even faster. _"That was sweet of him" _A small smile graced her plump lips.

Minutes passed, as they waited for the rain to really stop, an embarrassing sneeze came from the girl sitting right beside him. He stood up and cursed yet again.

"Let's get you home before that gets worse." He held a hand out for her to take. Coyly, she took his hand. It was bigger than hers and a bit rougher, though, she'll never get enough of his warmth. Surprisingly, he didn't let go after she stood up. He dragged her along, never noticing their entwined hands. They walked in silence, a comfortable one.

"This is your house right?" they stood in front of a neat house, small yet cozy.

"Yes, this is where I live with my brother. My parent's dead though, when I was only three." She whispered, never liking the sound of 'death' on her tongue.

"D-do you want to go inside?" she asked again, inaudible, but he heard her.

"Thanks, but I have to go now." Somehow, some part of him regretted what he just said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks again for walking me home then." She smiled warmly at him, but it vanished soon when she remembered her earlier thoughts.

"So…this is g-goodbye then?" she stuttered as she looked at her muddied shoes.

"What? Of course not! We're friends right?" she nodded

"Then we'll surely meet again." He grinned at her. She smiled in return.

Astonishingly, she tiptoed and placed a lasting kiss on his cheeks, in which the latter blushed furiously. She giggled and gave him one of her megawatt smiles. She ran towards their door as she waved at him. Hands on his kissed cheek as he stared at her, really hoping to see her again soon.

"See you later!" she shouted before she entered her door.

"Yeah, see you later." He replied as he smiled at her. They stood there for awhile, both parties trying to memories each other's features, as though they will never meet again.

He really wanted to stay, but cursed the rain for pouring wildly again. He glared at the sky wishing it would stop. Melodic giggles rang through his ears. It came from this angel in front of him. He smiled and she reciprocated. Then, agonizingly slowly, he turned around. Both their smiles vanished instantly. He walked away from his angel, his darling princess. And she will always for her dashing prince. Whether he will be in a school uniform or in a shiny armor, she did not care. For all she knew, her prince will always be there for her. Always will be her hero.

As he walked away and she stared at his back, their hearts hope, to see one another soon, in the very near future.

THE END

* * *

Thank you for reading…! :3


End file.
